The Hyuuga Experiment
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: Sakura feels lonely and Neji decides to help her but, what does he know about healing a broken heart? Could he guide her in the right direction? NejixSaku. Please R&R!


_**One-shot, hope you like it... and, no, I don't own any of this :D**_

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

Sakura sighed theatrically. She was tired and to be honest, a little depressed. Ino had been married for a month now with Sa , she still couldn't understand it. _InoPig_ had married before her! ... Hinata tied the not with Naruto recently... ie Naruto married before her. Ok, she wasn't a little depressed, she was on the edge of an emotional abyss. And to make matters worse, only a few hours ago, Ino happily informed her she was pregnant. The emotional abyss just laugh at her ... out loud.

She didn't envy them, on the contrary she was very happy for them. They were her friends after all.  
But although they tried to integrate her, their happiness only hurt her. So much joy only increased her loneliness, the emptiness that kept her awake until the early hours of the morning. The worst of all, what hurt her the most was the absolute certainty that her solitude had only one culprit: herself.  
Her foolish heart, broken and in tatters, refused to heal. _"How much pain can withstand a single soul?"_ she had asked herself many times.  
Now, many years after losing Sasuke, She just couldn't move on. At 25 years old, was old enough to know that her solitude could reach a state of perpetual reality.

Sakura let out a snort full of impotence. _If I could have a child, like Ino, I wouldn't feel so alone_. She snorted again, this time mocking her own thoughts. Did she finally lost her mind? She was one of the best kunoichi in the village, Lady Hokage had said that she had nothing else to teach her. Letting those selfish thoughts invade her mind was a lack of respect for her own intellect.  
But, Sakura thought, she had every right to be allowed a few minutes of self-pity. She had always shown her strength since the promise to Naruto years ago, she was determinated to not be a burden to anybody else. Now, that deterination was part of her.  
Leading the pediatrics wing in Konoha's hospital, Sakura self taught to always show her facade, a mask that she'd learned to hold. But occasionally, when the smiles of the children she cured were too overwhelming, she returned to this trining area... the training area number 3, she returned to her memories of Team 7.  
And there she was again, looking for memories that will help her continue...

_SWOOSH! TAK!_

Two shurikens flew over her head, nailing in the tree where she lay.

Hyuuga Neji cursed under his breath when he saw the pink hair just below his shurikens, that woman managed to give him more headaches than any human had right. Without going any further, just two weeks ago, they had returned from a reconnaissance mission and were delayed two days more than he had planned. Two days! Never happened to him before. And all because of Sakura Haruno.  
They had reached the village that was at the very border of the country of Fire, their mission was to see if they were loyal to them or to the neighboring country. When they identified themselves, the villagers were gaily and during the days of stay he couldn't detect anything even remotely suspicious. For when Neji was ready to return, Sakura had a row of at least 15 children with some kind of pain, waiting for "the beautiful lady" to cure them. Although he had to admit she was pretty, that was no reason to delay the mission. Neji had protested but Sakura got away with it ... and Lee drooling around her rather than to agree with him. He really hated when Lee walked around the girl like a puppy, that cheesy show of affection made his stomach hurt, but the poor boy didn't stand a chance, Neji thought with an inperseptible small smile.

"What you're laughing at, you idiot" Sakura hissed at him.

"Haruno, I know you're smart, but sitting here to admire the landscape in the midst of a training camp doesn't prove it," the boy said as he sat down heavily beside her in the shade of the tree.

"Hyuuga Neji, what a pleasure find you here"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Haruno"

"So go keep training then... me and my thoughts are not good company" Sakura said without looking at his face.

Neji turned and silver eyes focused on the profile of the girl. She looked sad.  
The boy shifted uncomfortably in his place, he didn't know if he should tell her something or ask what was wrong.

_Hell, I'm a ninja ... and we weren't train for these things_, Neji thought annoyed.

"You don't have to say anything, just keep on with your training" Sakura said without any inflection in her voice.

Now Neji was annoyed, not only she detected where his thoughts were heading but he was labeled as insensitive. Well, maybe he was a little insensitive but he was really concerned about her, he just couldn't find the words... he never really know what to say when he was in front of her, he just gave monosyllabic answers.  
Gathering courage and patience in equal amounts, Neji asked.

"What is it, Sakura?

The girl looked at him strangely, he never use her first name.

"Nothing important, Neji" she called him by name for many years, initially was just to annoy him, then it turned into a habit.

"It must be important, I can tell by the look on your face" Neji said, "Do you trust me?" he asked in a tone a little softer. Sakura nodded without thinking. That simple gesture, with no hint of hesitation, gave him a warm feeling in his chest. "Then tell me"

"I am alone"

"That's not true, you have your friends ... in fact we are all here with you"

"I'll rephrase: I _feel _alone," the girl replied watching him carefully. "I know you all appreciate me and are with me, but I can't help it, I feel lonely and empty."

Neji mentally cursed the bastard Uchiha, who left a cheerful and carefree girl become the woman who was now sitting beside him. For any other person that wasn't close to Sakura Haruno, she haven't changed much through the years, but for those who knew her from childhood, like him, notice the infinite sadness peering from the depths of her green eyes when she let her defenses down for an instant.

"I know what you're thinking," Sakura said with a smile, Neji muttered something like _"It's turning into a habit"_, but Sakura continued, "this has nothing to do with Sasuke"

For some reason beyond his understanding, listening to her pronouncing that name made him sick.

"It has everything to do with him, but if you want fool yourself..."

"Who can't find happiness is me, Neji, and that's not because of Sasuke. I learned to accept that he was gone and that a future with him was impossible."

Again this indifference in her voice made Neji grind his teeth.

"Okay, this is obviously your opinion," the boy felt as Sakura stared at him with obvious anger, but it didn't bother him. "Want some advice?" The girl didn't respond.

"Look, Sakura, I know a lot about loneliness, that emptiness in your soul. I know exactly how you feel, that sharp pain in your chest when you know you don't have anyone to rely on."

Sakura looked back at him, now was Neji who was staring blank as he spoke, but there was something in his voice telling her that all that Hyuuga proud cynicism wasn't present in his words. The real Neji was opening his heart to her. The boy, not realizing what he was doing, continued talking. The gate was open and would not close easily.

"I understand what betrayal can do to a human being, it can scarred you for life. When you face every day just because you're breathing and you can't do anything about it. Everyone expects you to do your best simply because it's you, but deep down you know you're just an empty and broken shell, that life is slipping through the crevices of your soul and you seem unable to recover"

Neji looked at Sakura. With all the intensity of those silver eyes focused on the girl.

"But you must learn to forgive. To forgive yourself, because what happened wasn't your fault. You should forget all the 'what if' because you're just torturing yourself and it solves nothing."

For a few minutes they were silent ... Neji then cleared his throat.

"I tell you what you do ..."

"Yes, sir!" Sakura said with a grin, she liked that new Neji. He was surprised at first but then smiled back.

"You'll look for a good man..."

"You sound like my grandfather"

"Hn!, I said you'll look for a good man, under my supervision of course, and go out with him. You will give the poor bastard a chance. With a little luck, he won't notice your long list of defects and want to be with you"

Sakura, half seriously, half playing, hit him in the arm. Neji did not even flinch.

"Then comes the hard part, should give yourself the opportunity to be happy, Sakura"

"It's not that easy"

"I'll help you"

"Why are you doing this, Neji?"

"Why is so hard for you to accept help? Let's just say I got tired of training and now want to participate in a social experiment... you'll be my guinea pig"

"Now you sound more like the Neji we all know"

"Shut up and follow me," he said as he got up. Although he tried he couldn't conceal the half smile that had drawn on his face. The talks with Sakura were never boring. "Tonight I'll pick you up at your house, you better be ready at 8 o'clock, we will hunt the poor wretch"

"You should stop imagining my future husband as a man condemned to death, you know, women are sensitive to the issue of self-esteem"

"You're not like other women"

"God, Neji, I never thought you were so wise"

"It comes with the bloodline limit, I guess"

Whoever happen to pass by training camp No. 3 that evening would have witnessed a scene almost impossible to believe. Neji Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno walking, side by side and talking animatedly, towards the village.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

08:05 and Neji was sitting on the couch waiting for Sakura to be ready. He was delayed again. His fits of philanthropy were giving him much trouble, Neji thought.

"I'm ready, Neji. Stop looking at the door as if you want to escape"

Neji looked back where Sakura's voice came. His silence was eloquent enough. The girl was stripped off her typical shinobi clothes and now wore a skirt that showed her well shaped legs and a sleeveless camisole. It wasn't revealing and left a lot to the imagination, yet Neji couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Do you think that this will be enough?" Sakura said, looking undecided.

"It's fine, let's go" and the boy was already leaving the place.

Does his voice sounded a little hoarse than usual? She thought following him, but decided to ignore it, what did she know about Neji's voice?

What she did know was that he looked very handsome in clothes that wasn't his usual shinobi attire. Black pants accented his long, muscular legs (the view from behind wasn't bad either) and a loose white shirt. Neji's hair fell swiftly on his shoulders and back. The man was almost perfect.

Neji heard Sakura's deep sigh behind him and, like any man who was far from perfect, drew the wrong conclusion.

"I will not let you go back now, Sakura. You'll come with me and you'll meet some poor guy, It's a promise"

She didn't got time to respond, Neji had quickened his pace and within 3 minutes they were at the door of a crowded bar in Konoha.

"I'll go first," Sakura said, passing by his side "They shouldn't see us together"

Something snapped inside Neji, the sound was almost audible. Without thinking, he took her arm, preventing her from entering the bar.

"Why you don't want us to be seen togheter?" he said through gritted teeth.

Sakura was shocked, the Hyuuga boy was angry.

"If I get in the bar next to Neji Hyuuga, not even the stupidest of all men would approach me..."

"Because they fear me" Neji finished, very (perhaps too much) pleased with himself.

Sakura, she couldn't help it, raised her eyes to the night sky.

Steeling herself, she entered the bar, trying to show a provocative image. A woman on the hunt for her prey.

She failed miserably.

She just wasn't that type of woman. She was the doctor of all children in the village, Tsunade's apprentice. The man who didn't respected her to the point of reverence, feared her.  
She sat at the bar and waited for some guy to approach.  
After 20 minutes, Sakura gave up. Those who went to greet her were parents whose children had been treated by her and, on the way home from their jobs, stopped for a drink with friends. Boys her age were in the corner of the bar just looking around. A small group to her right, looked at her and released those giggles that bother women a lot (A/N: Yes, girls, let's admit it, they sound ridiculous) To her left, in a dark corner, another group drinking non-stop looked ather with strange faces. _What a waste of time_, Sakura thought, _I should be recovering some sleep time. Tomorrow I have a full shift at the hospital and..._

"Can I buy you a drink, Sakura?"

She turned in her seat to see Neji sitting at her side.

"No need to immolate for me, Neji. I think I'll enter in a convent next year..."

"It would be a waste" was Neji terse response. Sakura could not find words to respond. Did he you just make a compliment?

After a moment of silence, Sakura asked out of curiosity:

"Tell me, Neji, instead of helping me to catch some poor guy, as you call him, why not try to get a wife?

...

"I mean, you're old enough to start a family"

...

"And your uncle and cousins would be very happy"

...

"My uncle, very kindly, extended me a list of potential women that the clan would consider 'fit' to become my wife ... and a year to choose, otherwise he will choose for me"

This time it was Sakura who didn't speak.

"Sorry, Neji, I did not know ... really, I'm sorry ..."

"It's okay, there's no way you could have known"

"Do you have a candidate worthy of your clan?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Neji looked at her. "Actually, I ..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a man approached Sakura from behind and with a very rough voice said "Dance with me, baby", then he took her arm, dragging ger to the dance floor.  
Neji clenched his fists with huge force in an effort to not tear her away from the arms of this dude and sit her beside him. Where she belonged.

Sakura on the other hand, was waiting to be rescued. That boy, not much older than her, smelled so much of alcohol that was getting her dizzy. It seems the only way an ordinary man found the courage to take the initiative with her was swimming in a tub of beer. Disgusted, she tried to escape. The boy pressed her harder against him and attempted to kiss her. With quick reflexes, Sakura averted but only succeeded in angering her dance partner.

"Come on, baby, don't resist. If the Hyuuga wanted you, you must have something good on you ... now kiss me"

Neji had turned away, for some reason he couldn't see Sakura dancing with another man. It was a sharp pain in his guts. So he decided not to look, otherwise he would end up doing something so stupid as to shred that guy body into pieces.  
And that was not fair to Sakura. She was there, precisely, to find a guy who could get her away from her loneliness...

"Let go!" Sakura's cry got him out of his self-absorbed thoughts. Within seconds he was ready to go to her rescue. When he turned around to aim at the dance floor. Sakura's companion passed flying before his eyes.

"And don't you dare to touch me again!" Sakura said to the shapeless mass of flesh that lay beyond the unconsciousness in a corner. "Neji, I'm leaving"

The boy didn't need her to repeat it again, he took her hand leading her outside the bar.

It was all his fault, he thought. A bar was no place for a woman like her to found a man. She was sweet and nice. She had a strong temper and exasperated him very often but that made her more desirable, a woman to conquer. She was a renowned kunoichi in Konoha and outside the village, where they called to request her services. The Hokage relied upon at her, she was almost like her daughter. She was pretty cute too. How could any man in the village not notice it? The pink hair was very striking, it is true, but it had its charm, and her eyes were impressive, one could easily get lost in them. Not to mention a body that can steal perverted thoughts from anybody and those legs...

Neji stopped his steps short. Sakura, who was being dragged by him, nearly collided with his broad back. Suddenly, the boy changed direction. His wasn't taking Sakura to her house anymore.

"Hey, Neji, where are you taking me? ... We should come back another day. I'll try it again, ok?. I promise not to hit anyone..."

...

"Neji, why you brought me to your home," she asked when she saw the main house of the Hyuuga clan.

Neji didn't stop, nor explain anything until they were waiting outside the rooms of his uncle, the head of the clan.

"You better start explaining" Sakura said in a loud whisper.

"If I do, you'd run away"

"But what the hell ..."

"Sakura, what do you think of me?"

That was something she wasn't expecting. Was the Hyuuga prodigy looking for a compliment?  
Given the silence of Sakura, Neji said.

"... As a man, Sakura. As a couple, as a husband. What do you think of me?

"W-Well, it is difficult to answer. W-We've known eachother for a long time, but we're not very close," she said stuttering, it was the strangest thing he have ever asked her, having Neji so close, watching her intently, made it ever more difficult to answer. But she was considered an honest person and decided that answering with the truth would be best.

"Look Neji, any woman would be lucky to have you at her side. You are kind and considerate for others, despite what you want to show. You are strong and protective (even suffocating at times), completely stubborn when you want and tender with children (although you won't admit it, in the last mission, you ended up playing with them longer than Lee)..."

Sakura paused.

"... And when you look at a girl so intensely it feels like you can see through my soul, you can melt any woman heart, you know?"

"Yours too?"

Sakura did not know what to say, but a 'yes' was forming on her lips when Neji kissed her.  
When their lips fused, the only thing clear in the swirl of emotions that enveloped them, was that they should be together. Every nerve in their bodies reacted to the contact, sending thousands of electric shock waves through them. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they parted, the millions of sensations that were flooding left no room for doubt.

"Sakura ..." Neji tried to speak but was interrupted by the door of the room opening.

"What happen here?"

Neji cleared his throat and wrapped Sakura's hand with his.

"Uncle, I come to introduce you my future wife"

**XxxooO0OxxX**

The next day, when he had communicated the news to the rest of the clan, a big celebration had begun. Neji was getting married, he thought happily.  
Hyuuga Hiashi, sitting on the outside of his home, watching how different generations of Hyuuga played in the yard, smiled. He had heard the whole conversation between Neji and Sakura, the way the girl had described his nephew was tellingly accurate. The boy had chosen well, better than he could have done it himself. Sakura Haruno was the right girl for Neji.  
Hiashi smiled. A powerful new generation of Hyuuga was underway.

**XxxooO0OooxxX**

_**Please, lemme know what U think 'bout it xP**_


End file.
